


Deepest Desires

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rutting, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: My second prompt for kinktober 2019- aphrodisiac----------Only then did Tony realise that it wasn't a dream. His brain couldn't even make a dream taste so sweet.





	Deepest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second prompt, hope you guys like it! I wasnt too happy with this one because Ive never written this prompt but here it is!

It was supposed to be an easy mission, in and out. So Peter had been sent in alone. 

First mistake.

Second mistake came when they treated the competition as some throwaway villain. They didn't know what he had as a weapon. They didn't understand that their youngest member's deepest desires would be put on display.

So, it was simple to say that Tony had been confused once Peter got back to the tower, trying to attack his mouth with sloppy kisses before his mask was even off.

He quickly also realised that the young hero had what seemed to be a _very_ painful erection straining at the front of his suit. He briefly wondered if anyone in the city had seen and taken a picture. For Peter's sake, he hoped not. For his own sake? That was a different story. He liked the kid in the suit, he wouldn't lie.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts once he noticed how Peter was rubbing against him, like he was trying to get relief.

“Hey, you don't want to do this," Tony mumbled to the younger man, trying hard to keep his own physical reactions at bay. 

It was a failed attempt, but it was an attempt. 

Peter didn't really respond, just letting out a needy moan and not stopping the desperate movement of his hips. 

After a moment of this, Tony once again realised that he should probably try to get the younger man to stop. "Peter," he mumbled. "I don't know what's up, but you should probably stop now. You're gonna regret this when you snap out of...whatever this is..."

This time Peter responded. "No, Mr. Stark, I need you," he whimpered. "I really need you. I've wanted you for so long..."

Tony really looked taken aback. He hadn't expected that. Sure, he may have suspected that the kid had a small crush on him after a few too many lingering glances, but he hadn't expected the attraction to go that far. Not...not far enough for this. 

While Tony seemed stunned, Peter seemed to take it upon himself to start stripping out of his suit. He didn't care if anyone else saw, he was just completely focused on Mr. Stark. He got completely out of his suit, standing before his mentor in nothing but a skimpy thong that didn't leave much to the imagination. He really didn't like lines in his suit, okay?

Tony was gaping at the younger man like a fish out of water. This...could not have been happening. He was convinced that it was a dream. So he quickly grabbed Peter's hand to drag him to Tony's room. Luckily they had been close. 

Then Peter connected their lips roughly, not able to wait any longer. He really needed Mr. Stark. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't get attention from the man. The person he had desired for so many years. 

Only then did Tony realise that it wasn't a dream. His brain couldn't even make a dream taste so sweet. 

He kissed back, parting his lips as Peter's tongue seemed insistent to enter his mouth. 

A soft moan left Peter as soon as their tongues met. God, he was so sensitive. Tony loved that. 

Then Tony pulled away, realizing how bad the situation was. He couldn't do that! Peter would hate him once he got out of whatever weird spell he was under. 

The younger man looked indignant, crossing his arms. "What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head. "I can't do this. I can't let you hate me..." he ran a hand through his hair. "How about...I help you get off? Then you go to sleep, try to sleep off whatever this is."

Peter opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again. There wasn't a point. Even in his chemical induced haze, he knew that arguing with Tony was worthless.

Tony looked at Peter, sighing softly. “I really hope you don’t hate me once you come out of this,” he mumbled. He pushed the boy onto the bed, kissing him softly. Then he slid his hands over those muscled thighs, loving the feeling of the smooth skin. 

Peter made a needy noise, thrusting his hips into the air in an attempt to get any friction. He got nothing. 

The older man snickered softly, watching. “What, kid? You need something?” He teased. 

All the response that he got was Peter’s hips moving again.

“Okay, I won’t have sex with you.” Not that time, anyways. Even if he didn’t believe that there would be a next time. “But how would you like me to finger you? Would that be an okay substitute?”

The broken noise that tore itself from Peter’s throat made him think that it would. 

Tony nodded. "Okay. I can do that. You think that would be enough for you?" He asked, turning the boy onto his back. 

Peter squirmed slightly, trying to rut his hips against the sheets. 

The older man stood up, moving to grab a bottle of lube from his night stand. He popped the cap and didn't miss how the noise made Peter shiver. Interesting. 

Moving back to the bed, Tony lathered a generous layer of the slick liquid over his fingers, watching the younger man hump the mattress. "You're really horny, aren't you," he murmured, just watching for a moment. Then he shook his head, pressing one lubed up finger to Peter's tight hole. 

A choked out sound immediately left the boy and his hips stilled abruptly, a signal of his release. "F-fuck, Mr. Stark…" he moaned. 

Tony stilled, taken by surprise. "Oh. You just...all I did was...wow." He brushed it off. "Was...was that all you needed?" He asked, not sure if he needed to keep going. 

Peter slumped against the bed, breathing hard. "I really want more," he mumbled, his face pressed against the sheets. He was laid in his own mess, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "But I also want a nap." 

Tony chuckled, nodding. He wiped his fingers onto the bedsheets, cleaning them. "Okay. Maybe we can do more when you wake up." He didn't bother to correct himself, really wanting more. They hadn't been able to do too much. 

Peter just nodded sleepily, turning over and pulling the comforter around him. "Yeah. Then we can do more…" 

He was asleep before Tony could respond again. 

God, he was ruined for Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and give me life or follow me on my tumblr awkward-dyke.tumblr.com !!


End file.
